Love Remains
by BigFootHunter
Summary: What would've happened if Lindsey had said I do instead of I can't. Peyton has to move on but will Lucas let her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is owned and operated by Mark Schwahn and the CW.**

Peyton sat staring at the couple in front of her. The bride had just told the minister, the groom and the whole church "I do". The minister continued the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Just like that Peyton felt her world begin to shift as her walls began to splinter and break. There was no going back from this. There would be no changing this. Her eyes burned from tears she refused to cry. As the congregation stood she heard a deafening roar in her ears. Almost like she was drowning and in a way she was drowning. She felt Skills squeeze her shoulder and Brooke was holding on to her upper arms as if she thought Peyton might pass out at any moment. She wouldn't. The couple walked down the aisle and out of the church with all of the guests following behind them. All of the guests except Peyton, she carefully sat back down in her seat. The same question kept running through her mind as she stared at the now empty altar. Why?

That was how Brooke found her when she went looking for her best friend; sitting in her seat staring sightlessly at the altar. She had known that today would be hard for Peyton and so far Peyton had surpassed all of her expectations. She had yet to cry and she hadn't stopped the wedding despite Skills' prodding. Brooke had followed the happy couple out of the church with all the other guests and had only noticed Peyton's absence after the Limo had driven away. She'd turned around expecting to find Peyton right behind her and instead had found a little old lady who she was pretty sure was Lindsey's grandma. That was when she went searching for Peyton. Inside the church was the first place she looked. She immediately saw her best friend. Her shoulders were hunched over as if they carried the weight of the world and it had suddenly become to heavy to bear anymore. Brooke had no idea what to say to offer any comfort.

"Hey P. Sawyer."

Peyton looked at Brooke as if she'd just noticed her. Her green eyes were swimming with unshed tears and she looked so sad that Brooke rushed to wrap her in a hug.

"It's gonna be ok."

"He said 'I do' Brooke. He promised to love, honor, and cherish her for the rest of his life. He's married!!" Peyton's voice broke on that last word.

"You need to stop!" Realizing that her statement came out a little harsher than she had intended she softened her tone. "We both know that Lucas is afraid of his feelings and he has a history of hiding his heart. He told the whole world he would always be in love with you."

"Yeah and today he told God and everybody in this church that he would love Lindsey forever. He made his choice, now I have to live with it."

"Oh Peyton." Brooke's heart broke for her friend.

"I don't know what to do without him. I feel like I've never loved anyone but him. I feel lost. What do I do now? Where do I go from here?"

"We're going to the reception where you are going to get completely drunk and we'll find a hot guy to take you home. You need hot meaningless sex with a gorgeous stranger."

"I don't know Brooke. I don't really feel like it. I feel like going home, getting into my pajamas and going to sleep."

"That is a Clothes over Bro's original you are wearing and there is no way you are going to waste that sexy dress by going home. We are going to that reception and you are going to show Lucas-what's-his-name that you are so over him."

"But I'm not over him, I'm not even close."

"I know sweetie but we're going to pretend for today that you are. Besides if you don't show up everybody is going to be talking about you."

"I don't care what they say." Peyton had never cared very much about other people's opinions. She had her small group of friends and their opinions were the only ones that mattered.

"Ok well if you don't come I guarantee you will get no rest from Haley, Nathan, and Skills, they are going to be at the house all the time checking up on you. They'll probably even leave the reception to check on you. If they do then you won't get any sleep and none of Lucas' close friends will be at his reception. It'll ruin the whole reception for him; it might even ruin the whole day." Brooke knew her friend well enough to know guilt was her best weapon at the moment to get Peyton to cooperate.

"Fine we'll go to the damn reception!! Happy?"

"Ecstatic. I promise we'll find somebody hot for you to have fun with." Brooke gave her friend a suggestive wink.

"I don't want to have fun. I just want to get this over with."

"That's the P. Sawyer I know and love."

Peyton stood and followed Brooke out of the church. When she got to the door she turned and looked at the altar one last time, it was the scene of her greatest heartbreak. She quietly whispered, "bye Luke, be happy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to take a minute to thank all of you who have submitted reviews...I love them!!**

** Also for the purposes of this story there was never a Nanny Carrie, so Naley is happy and together and there is no drama on that front. I hope you all enjoy!!**

** As always One Tree Hill is owned by Mark Schwahn and his minions.**

As Peyton pulled up to the valet stand at the Country Club, aka the location for the wedding reception, she could mentally list at least 100 places she'd rather be at the moment. If it wasn't for Brooke there was no way she'd be here now. She'd be at home in her pajamas doing double shots of tequila. She had never been able to tell Brooke no. As they made their way to the entrance a thought occurred to Peyton.

"Hey B. how did Luke and Lindsey get to use the Country Club for their reception? I thought it was members only?"

"I don't know. Maybe they're members."

"Luke would never be a member here and Lindsey hasn't lived here long enough to know about it."

Brooke was doing her best impression of looking innocent Peyton however, wasn't buying it for a second.

"Brooke Davis please tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?"

"You got them the Country Club didn't you? You are unreal you know that?!"

"Wait let me explain." Peyton faced Brooke waiting for an explanation for her treachery.

"Haley asked if I could get the Country Club for them, for the reception. They couldn't find anything else on such short notice."

"And you did it?! Why not just say you couldn't or they were booked? You could have said anything! Whose side are you on?"

"I'm on your side you know that but Luke is my friend. I'm sorry this sucks for you and if I could've stopped it I would've you know that."

"Actually it looks like you helped it happen. It would've been hard to have a reception without a location. Thanks."

"Peyton…," Brooke tried to appeal to Peyton but the blonde was already entering the club. Damn it! She hadn't meant to hurt Peyton but when Haley had asked for her help she hadn't been able to say no. She trailed after Peyton knowing that she was going to need help getting through the rest of the day.

* * *

Peyton was greeted by Skills, Mouth, Fergie, Junk and Millie as soon as she walked through the doors. She eyed them suspiciously.

"Is this an intervention?"

"No, but you know it ain't a party without P.Sawyer and B.Davis so we thought we'd wait for you to get here."

"Well we are fabulous." Peyton hadn't noticed Brooke walking in the door behind her until she heard her reply to Skills.

"So what do you say ladies are you ready to do the damn thing?"

"Skills what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about getting my party on."

"Well as long as I can get my drink on I'm with you."

"P.Sawyer, baby girl, that's what I'm talking about. Let's do this!" Skills offered Peyton his arm and she gladly took it. Brooke locked fingers with her free hand and she almost pulled her hand back but they were entering the ballroom. Peyton tried to go left to the bar but was pulled to the right by all of her friends who were now surrounding her. She looked up and saw that they were making their way to get in line to go through the receiving line; which consisted of Lucas, Lindsey, Nathan and Haley.

"No way guys, no thanks." Peyton tried to escape but she was surrounded. "I haven't even had anything to drink yet. Can't I do a couple of shots and then come back?"

"No you can't. You can do this Peyton I know you can. You just have to say something nice to the happy couple and then we'll go find a table, I promise."

"I don't know that I trust you B.Arnold." Brooke didn't know how to respond to that and no one else knew what was going on. There just wasn't time to deal with it since they were next in line.

Finally they were looking at the happy couple and Naley. Peyton was flanked by Skills on one side and Brooke on the other Mouth, Millie, Junk and Fergie were grouped around them. Peyton found herself gripping Brooke's hand tightly and when she felt a squeeze in response she finally found her voice. Deciding to take the bull by the horns she addressed her nice comment to Lindsey barely even glancing at Lucas.

"You look very pretty, the dress is gorgeous."

"Thank you." It was Brooke who responded to the compliment and when everyone looked at her she laughed nervously. "Oh right she wasn't talking to me, sorry."

"But you ain't got no veil. How can you have a wedding dress and no veil?"

"I don't really like veils so I didn't want one."

At this exchange between Skills and Lindsey, Peyton started to lose her fragile hold on her composure and started laughing. She couldn't help it especially remembering Skills' suggestion of drugging Lindsey and putting Peyton in her dress "that way when Lucas lift up the veil BAM it's on!" Good thing they hadn't tried it, it wouldn't have worked after all. It started with quiet giggles but pretty soon she was full out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she was shaking and tears were starting to stream down her cheeks.

"No…veil...no…bam…," Peyton was gasping for breath but couldn't seem to stop laughing long enough to breathe properly. Everyone was looking at her, their looks ranging from curiosity to concern to sympathy, but she couldn't stop laughing. Skills, in an effort to save her, started to laugh with her.

"No…bam." He tucked Peyton into his side and walked away with her both of them laughing hysterically.

Brooke laughed nervously, "guess you had to be there?"

"I was standing right here and I have no clue what was funny." Nathan looked honestly confused.

"Inside joke." Was all Mouth offered as an explanation as he led the rest of the group away, no one wanted to have explain what the inside joke was.

* * *

They found Peyton and Skills at a back table. Neither one was laughing anymore but the tear streaks on Peyton's face were evidence of what had just happened. Brooke went to sit next to Peyton just as Peyton stood up.

"I need air," and as Brooke made to follow her she added, "alone."

They all watched as Peyton walked outside through a set of french doors.

* * *

"What's up with you and Peyton?" Mouth sounded concerned.

"She found out I helped Luke and Lindsey get this place for their reception."

"Wow you did that? I thought you and P.Sawyer were tight."

"We are Skills. I didn't do it to hurt her I just wanted to help them."

"Whether you wanted to or not looks like you did both."

"I know. She won't even hear my side."

"Well what's your side?"

"Haley called me panicked that they couldn't find a place to have the reception and they were running out of time."

"What's wrong with Tric, it's not like they don't know the owner?"

"Lindsey didn't want to have it at Tric. So Haley called me and asked if I could get this place for them. She begged me to help. So I made a phone call and they got a place for the reception."

"You gonna need to come up with a better story."

"Skills it's not a story it's the truth!"

"So why didn't you just tell Peyton about it when Haley called you?" Leave it to Mouth to ask logical questions.

"I was going to tell her but the timing just never seemed right. It was really rough for her right after they got engaged."

"You right," Skills was nodding his head to go with his words, "finding out today was probably a lot better for her. She ain't havin' a rough day today." Everyone at their table agreed with Skills which made Brooke feel even worse.

* * *

Nathan had watched the group walk in with Peyton. They were surrounding her as if they were trying to protect her. He wished for a moment that he could join them. She looked more fragile today then he could remember seeing her. Unfortunately none of them could protect her from what was hurting her she was just going to have to get through it, get past it somehow. She would do it. They would all help, well almost all of them. He glanced at his brother who was talking to one of his guests. When Peyton had started laughing Nathan was worried she'd finally cracked up. No one would be able to blame her. No one knew how much Peyton could take. Nathan was seriously worried about her. He was now staring at the table she and Skills were sitting at with everyone else. He was just about to redirect his gaze to the guests still coming in the doors when he noticed Peyton get up and flee outside through a set of french doors in the back. When he felt Lucas flinch beside him he knew that Lucas had been watching Peyton too. Luke looked like he wanted to go after Peyton and before his brother could do something stupid Nathan clasped a hand onto his shoulder holding him in place.

"You can't save her anymore Luke. Not from this. Not from anything." The words were whispered but Nathan knew Lucas had heard them. The blonde turned and looked up at him his eyes shadowed in pain. Nathan answered the question he saw there.

"She has friends. They'll save her." They'll try was the part he couldn't say out loud. There was no reason to; everybody knew that nobody saved Peyton like Lucas did. She'd never really let anyone else save her, Lucas had never let anyone else save her. They were both going to have to let go.

"You have to let her go Luke. You have to let go. If she falls someone will catch her. I promise." Nathan could only hope that was a promise he could keep.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on the veranda on a porch swing that was tucked into a corner. She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't even heard anyone come up. She nearly flipped off the swing when she heard someone discreetly cough. She looked up and found herself staring into kind eyes.

"Is this seat taken?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am seriously loving the reviews!! You guys are awesome!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!!**

** As always OTH and it's characters are the sole property of Mark Schwahn and his henchmen.**

Peyton was sitting on the veranda on a porch swing that was tucked into a corner. She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't even heard anyone come up. She nearly flipped off the swing when she heard someone discreetly cough. She looked up and found herself staring into kind eyes.

"Is this seat taken?"

Peyton shook her head no and scooted over to make room on the swing.

"So who roped you into Peyton duty?"

Her new babysitter laughed. "What's Peyton duty?"

"At the moment there are several variations. Basically you make sure I don't do anything too crazy, like fall apart or stop a wedding. The variations come from what your definition of crazy is, so what's yours?"

"My definition of crazy?" She nodded. "I guess any extreme from your normal personality would be pretty crazy."

"Aha, but what's normal?"

"Peyton I have no clue what normal is or isn't."

"So who sent you?"

"Nobody sent me. I saw you walk out and I know Karen was worried about you before and after the wedding so I thought I'd bring you a gift." Peyton looked down and noticed that he had indeed brought a gift. He had brought a very large bottle of champagne, an unopened one.

"Thanks Andy." All of the sudden she felt tears fill her eyes and she willed them away.

"No problem. It helps to know the caterers; they always know where to find the good alcohol." When Andy looked at Peyton he noticed the tears that were ready to fall. "Hey no crying; its good champagne I promise, I left all the bad stuff inside."

Despite herself Peyton laughed. "I saw Karen before the wedding at Clothes over Bros, how are they doing, her and Lily?"

"They're great. Lily's getting so big. We're thinking of moving back to Tree Hill so that Lily can go to school here. It'll be nice for them to be around family too. I know Karen misses all of you."

"I miss her too. I still remember the day Lily was born. Luke was…" Peyton stopped as she realized where her memory was taking her. She couldn't do that today.

"Hey it's ok."

"That's what everybody keeps telling me, that it'll be ok."

"It will, but that's not what I meant. I meant its ok to feel whatever you feel. I've been in a very similar situation to the one you're in now and I know how bad it hurts. So whatever you feel it's ok…let yourself feel it. That's the only way to get past it." Peyton remembered that Andy had loved Karen but she'd chosen Keith and as a result Andy left Tree Hill.

"How'd you do it? How'd you make it ok? How do you breathe without it feeling like your chest is going to explode or cave in from the pressure and the effort?"

"Well it helped that I was the one who left. I knew Karen loved Keith and I couldn't settle for half of her heart so I left. It was hard but I had to do it. I went all around the world when I left here but it was never far enough. I always thought about Karen. After awhile it just got easier to deal with the pain. It was easier I think because I didn't have to see her all the time. The breathing gets easier with time, I promise. And ok is a lot like your normal, there really isn't a set standard. But time really does heal all things."

"So what do I do? I can't leave Lucas he left me. Do I stay or do I go?"

"Whether you stay or go is up to you. Your life is here, your friends, your family and your new label. I didn't have any ties to Tree Hill when I left. The important thing to remember is that there are no rules on what you should or shouldn't do when the person you love marries someone else. I don't know how that feels and I would suspect that not many people do."

"But Karen came back to you. You got her back." Andy didn't want to fan the flame of hope in Peyton's eyes but he didn't want to snuff it out either.

"That was a cosmic accident. I love Karen and Lily but there isn't a day that I wouldn't trade my happiness for them to be able to have Keith back. There will always be a hole in their lives that nothing will ever fill."

"I wasn't saying I want something bad to happen to Lindsey, I don't. I was just thinking that maybe, sometimes, they come back."

"I would think that sometimes they do. But Peyton you can't live your life for someday. You have to live for today. You have to take each day as it comes. You need to smile and laugh and be happy; fake it until you feel it and one day you will feel it. You'll wake up one day and it won't hurt as much and the memories won't make you as sad. Being happy and having a great life is the best revenge. But if you ever feel like you need to get away I do have a private jet I can put at your disposal it can take you anywhere in the world you want to go and it'll be our secret. Just call me if you need it or if you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks Andy. You really are the best babysitter."

"Good, now go wash your face and join your friends. Drink and dance and remember to have fun. It really will be ok." Peyton practically threw herself at Andy and was relieved when he just wrapped her in his arms and held her. She squeezed him tight then let go. Taking her bottle of champagne she headed for the ladies room.

* * *

The fun at the back table, aka table 9, had all but died. A silence had more or less settled over them all and no one seemed willing to break it.

Brooke felt awful. Peyton had been gone awhile and she wasn't sure if she should go look for her. She should've never reserved the Country Club, she should've told Haley she was on Team Peyton and couldn't help. They should be at Tric right now regardless of what Lindsey wanted or didn't want; maybe then Owen wouldn't have been able to go camping and he'd be keeping her company right now.

Mouth and Millie were playing a silent game of ninja/bear/hunter.

Junk and Fergie had gone to check on the entertainment. They were hoping for video games or water guns.

Skills was just about to go get a refill when he noticed Lucas heading for their table now that all the guests had arrived. He sat back down and couldn't help but see how Lucas seemed to be scanning the area around their table for something…or someone.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming."

"Yo Peyton ain't here man."

"Skills!!" Brooke couldn't believe he'd said that out loud not that they weren't all thinking it but still.

"Who said I was looking for Peyton? Can't I come over here and say hi to my friends?"

"Sure you can…" Brooke was cut off by Skills.

"You could but you not. You be looking for Peyton but she ain't here. Her and Brooke had some drama so Peyton walked out."

"Drama? Where'd she go?"

"So you was looking for her. Told you. We don't know where she at. But she'll turn up."

"I wasn't looking for her until you said she walked out."

"That's your wife over there right? I think she be trying to get your attention."

"Thanks. Bye guys." With that Lucas Scott walked away leaving Brooke, Mouth and Millie all staring after him. Only Skills didn't seem bothered by their conversation.

* * *

Having freshened up her face Peyton returned to her table but not before 'borrowing' a corkscrew from the bar. She was met with wary glances once everyone saw the corkscrew.

"Who wants to play a drinking game?" Everyone was on board except for Brooke and Millie who both claimed designated driver responsibilities.

"Ok here's how it works. If someone says the word love everyone drinks. If a couple kisses everybody drinks."

"So basically everyone drinks until they're drunk?" Brooke had a feeling this game was a bad idea.

"Yes grumpy bear that's the point of the game." Everyone held out their various glasses for Peyton to fill with her bottle of champagne. "Oh no, you have to find your own alcohol this was a gift."

"Who gave you a bottle of champagne, Boozy the alcoholic elf?"

"Nope. The game starts when the toasts do." By the middle of the toasts only Peyton was still drinking. It was then that one of the club's waiters came to tell her she had a guest in the lobby. Peyton was thoroughly confused. Who could be her guest? What kind of guest, was it good or bad? She hadn't realized she'd asked the questions out loud until the waiter informed her, "Ms. Sawyer I don't know the gentleman and he asked for you that's all I know. Please come with me." Peyton took her bottle with her just in case someone tried to take it away. By the time Peyton hit the lobby the toasts were over and so was her drinking game. She stopped in her tracks when she saw who was waiting for her, she must have had more to drink then she thought because there was no way she was looking at…

* * *

"Chris Keller?!"

"Well, well, well if isn't blondie all grown up. Blondie you look hot in that dress."

"Don't make me slap you again. What do you want?"

"Chris Keller wants you." Peyton moved forward and started to raise her hand, fully prepared to carry out her threat. "Whoa, whoa, there's no need to get violent. Chris Keller wants to record a song and Chris Keller hears you have a recording studio."

"Chris Keller's right Peyton Sawyer does have a recording studio. What do you want?" Peyton parroted his tone back even using his way of referring to himself in third person.

"Chris Keller would like to borrow your studio to record a song."

"Do you even know where you are? Look around. What do you think this is?"

Chris did as instructed. "Oh who got married? Anybody I know?"

Peyton pointed out the sign that proclaimed the ballroom as closed for the reception of Lucas and Lindsey Scott.

"Who's Lindsey Scott? Ewww did Lucas marry his cousin because that's gross. Not even Chris Keller goes there."

"She's not his cousin, she's his wife. Scott is her new last name."

"Oh, I always thought you and Lucas would get married. What happened? Did he leave you for his cousin?"

"I am so not drunk enough for this. What are the chances of you leaving me alone if I say no?"

"No one says no to Chris Keller."

"Fine I need to get my keys. You can drive me to my office, I will open my studio and you can drive me back."

"Why does Chris Keller have to drive you back? You could stay with Chris Keller. We can have a little fun, or a lot."

"Do you want to use my studio or not?"

"Fine…it's a deal."

"I'll be right back, stay here. If Nathan sees you he'll flip out."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas were filling up their plates at one of the buffet tables when Lindsey walked up with news.

"You two are never going to believe who I just saw in the lobby!"

"Do we get a hint?"

"It's a singer." Lindsey was practically bubbling over with excitement.

"Mia?"

"No, Chris Keller! Can you believe that Chris Keller is here? I wonder if he'd sing a song for us if we asked."

"Chris Keller is here? In the lobby?" Lucas was more than a little surprised but, Nathan was more suspicious.

"What's Chris Keller doing here?"

"He's probably here to see Peyton." It seemed logical to Lindsey, who was unaware of Chris Keller's history with the two brothers in front of her.

"Why would he be here for Peyton?" Lucas didn't like the idea of Chris Keller being here for Peyton. He didn't want the Elvis wannabe anywhere near Peyton.

"Oh I don't know maybe because he's a singer and she owns a label. Also I saw them talking." It all made sense to Lindsey and she was having trouble understanding the reaction she was getting.

"Linds I think Haley was looking for you. She's over near the DJ." It was the only thing Nathan could think of to get rid of Lindsey. They had to go see what Chris Keller was up to. Thankfully Lindsey didn't ask any questions and headed off to find Haley; while the two brothers made a bee line for the lobby. Nathan got there first with Lucas hot on his heels. He couldn't believe his eyes but he's recognize that pompadour anywhere.

* * *

"Keller what the hell man, what are you doing here?"

"Calm down Nate. I came to see blondie not Haley."

"You mean Peyton?" This was from Lucas who didn't sound happy about it. "Why do you need to see Peyton?"

"That is between Chris Keller and blondie. I heard you got married, congrats man. Guess that means blondie is free."

"Leave her alone Keller." Nathan stepped between Luke and Chris just as Peyton walked back into the lobby carrying her purse. She hadn't noticed all of them yet, she was too busy looking at the floor.

"Let's go Chris I don't have all day."

"Where are you going with Chris Keller?" It was then that Peyton looked up, her eyes which had been dull and lifeless all day except when they were swimming with tears, suddenly were sparking green fire at the tone in Lucas' voice.

"Go back to your wife Lucas." Her voice wasn't mean or harsh but soft, the words were loaded with pain.

"Peyton you don't have to go anywhere with Keller you know that." Nathan was trying to diffuse the situation.

"Maybe Peyton needs some time with Chris Keller. Maybe Chris Keller can make her feel better." It was one provocation too far and Nathan had to physically restrain Lucas.

"Keller just leave. Now!"

"Let's boogie blondie."

"My name is Peyton. Don't worry Nathan I'll be right back and if I'm not you can kill Chris Keller."

They all watched as Peyton walked out and got into Chris Keller's car.

"I hate that guy." Nathan's words summed up how they both felt at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I absolutely love all the reviews and positive feedback!!! Ya'll are awesome!! Sorry it's been a while since I updated...work got crazy! Anyway as always ENJOY and let me know what you think!!**

**I still don't own One Tree Hill or anything to do with the show....thank you VERY much Mark Schwahn!!! I also don't own the lyrics to _Sara_ by Starship.**

Lucas and Nathan watched Peyton get into Keller's car, they watched as Chris started the car and drove off. They continued to stare until the car disappeared down the lane. Nathan couldn't believe Peyton had actually willingly gotten into a car with Chris Keller; today must've done a bigger number on her than he thought because she'd finally flipped her lid. Lucas was stunned; there was just no other word for it. Peyton had driven off with Chris Keller and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. For a moment he considered getting into his car and going after them; he didn't even know where they were going. For reasons he couldn't, wouldn't explain that bothered him…a lot. Nathan must've seen Lucas fist his hand around the keys in his pocket because he put his hand on Luke's arm and simply said, "No." There was nothing Lucas could say to dispute that 'no'. He had no rights. He had no reason. He had a wife and her name was not Peyton. But reason or not, right or not, he felt a little part of his heart start to break. Before he could do something stupid like push past Nathan and jump in his car he turned around and headed back inside. Haley met them at the door.

"Lindsey said Chris was here."

"Yep." Even though it was Nathan who answered Haley looked at Lucas.

"Why was he here? Where'd he go? Nathan you didn't get in a fight with Chris did you? We talked about walking away."

"I didn't touch Keller. But SuperLuke over here tried to go after him. I was too busy holding him back to go after Keller myself."

Haley just looked at the both of them. That wasn't the whole story. Why would Luke go after Chris? As if reading her mind Nathan answered the question she hadn't asked.

"Keller was here for Peyton. They just left."

"Wow didn't see that one coming."

"Join the club." Luke's words were softly spoken but bitter.

"I'm gonna talk to Brooke and see if Peyton told her where they were going." Nathan made his way inside leaving the two best friends to talk it out.

* * *

"Peyton and Chris huh? I guess stranger things have happened."

"What's happened? Peyton would _NEVER _be with Chris."

"Would it matter if she was? I mean you are _MARRIED_."

"Of course it matters, it's Chris."

"So your problem is that its Chris not that it's Peyton, if she left with someone else that would've been ok?" Her tone implied she didn't think that was likely.

"No. I mean yes. I just don't like that she left with Chris."

"We talked about this: I told you that I thought you were still in love with Peyton. I told you not to marry Lindsey but you did. You can't worry about who Peyton does anything with, you don't get an opinion."

"She's my friend. Chris is bad news. I love Lindsey…I do but does that mean I can't worry about Peyton?"

"Yes. When it comes to Peyton you are unable to just worry…you always act."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Luke. I think you should go back inside, enjoy your reception and be with your wife. Peyton will be ok."

"I hope you're right." So did Haley.

"I am. Just think it would take more than a couple of hours to get to Vegas, so if Peyton's back here in a couple of hours she's fine and if she isn't I wonder if she'll take Chris's last name?"

"That's not funny."

"Of course it is." Haley was still chuckling as the best friends entered the ballroom again.

* * *

Nathan watched his brother and his wife enter the room. He definitely felt for his brother.

He wondered if Lucas had any idea how in denial he was. It was obvious to everybody but Lucas that Lucas was still in love with Peyton. It also pissed him off that Lucas would break Peyton's heart knowingly. She'd looked awful at the church and he wasn't sure how she'd get through this. One thing was certain; this was not going to end well for anyone involved.

* * *

"So Blondie, how about having a drink with Chris Keller?"

Peyton had called one of the engineers she worked with and he was supposed to be meeting them in her office. He would be taking over Keller duty. She did have to admit Keller was a great distraction. He had always been entertaining the difference was today he wasn't getting on her nerves.

"Fine Chris, one drink and then it is music time."

"Deal Blondie." Chris ordered them 2 Blue Hawaiians.

Once inside her studio Chris started warming up. The tune he was strumming was soothing yet familiar but she couldn't place it until he started singing.

_I'll never find another girl like you, for happy endings it takes two_

_We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true_

_Peyton, Peyton, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Peyton, Peyton, no time is a good time for goodbyes…_

"Starship? Chris Keller I am very surprised and a little impressed."

"Chris Keller is full of surprises and they're all good."

Peyton just rolled her eyes. They settled into a comfortable silence with Chris strumming his guitar and Peyton just listening to him. Too soon the engineer showed up. True to his word Chris insisted on taking her back to the country club.

"All Chris Keller needs is for you to not go back to the reception and then Nate will come kick my ass."

"He probably would. Is that supposed to convince me to go back to the reception or to skip out on the rest of it?"

"Chris Keller is hurt. You'd let Nathan kick my ass?"

"Most definitely but only if I got to see it; I guess I'll let you live today. Let's go Keller."

Surprisingly Peyton found herself wanting to spend time with Chris Keller rather than return to Lucas' reception. The weird part was she couldn't figure out if she was having fun with Chris Keller or if he was just providing a distraction when any one would do. Once they were at the country club Chris surprised her by jumping out of the car and coming around to open her door for her. There was a split second of awkwardness before Chris' lips connected with hers and it was at just that moment that her fist connected to his stomach.

"Oof!" Peyton had to bite back a laugh. She hadn't really meant to punch Keller it was just a gut reaction which made it funnier. The whole situation was just ludicrous.

"Sorry Chris. Good luck with your song. If you fuck up my studio I'm going to let Nathan kick your ass." With that Peyton left Chris Keller standing in the parking lot staring after her wondering if she was nuts.

* * *

Peyton entered the ballroom just in time to witness the happy couple's first dance. She moved as far away as possible from the dance floor and made her way to table 9. Everyone was still at the table doing pretty much the same things they'd been doing earlier. She immediately joined Skills, Fergie, and Junk's conversation about how drunken basketball should become a recognized sport. She was so intent on ignoring the couple on the dance floor she didn't realize the groom was having a hard time not looking at her.

Lucas had noticed Peyton the second she returned and he couldn't stop the sigh of relief at the knowledge that she hadn't run off to marry Chris Keller. Part of him realized it wouldn't matter if she did marry Chris Keller, he'd married Lindsey, but the other part of him was saying that it was Chris Keller and Peyton deserved better and it was CHRIS KELLER! He was starting to see why Nathan hated the guy. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from Peyton who was laughing at something Fergie or Skills had said. It was hard to do.

Peyton had stayed longer than she ever thought she would but when Lindsey did the bouquet toss it was time to go. She couldn't stomach the thought of Lucas taking off Lindsey's garter and tossing it. There was only so much torture you could inflict on yourself. She gave Brooke her keys and told her she'd get a cab home but that Brooke should stay. She loved weddings it wasn't fair for her to have to leave just because Peyton couldn't stay. Peyton wasn't participating in the bouquet toss but she knew that Brooke was front and center. She was almost at the doors when she felt something hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and noticed everyone staring at her; she looked down and saw the bouquet. Lindsey's bouquet had hit her in the back of the head. Lindsey had hit her in the head!! It would appear that fate was not done with its joke at her expense. Without retrieving the bouquet she turned back around and continued out the doors. Lindsey could throw the bouquet again or give it away but Peyton didn't want it in her possession. It had to be cursed. She had just made it out of the country club when she saw a familiar face leaning against a parked car near the entrance.

"So, your place or mine?"


	5. Chapter 5

****

Ed. Note:

****

ONE TREE HILL is the property of Mark Schwahn, the CW and the goonies. I own nothing.

Sorry it' been forever since I updated. I started a new job way back when and the hours were crazy. I promise to be more frequent with the updates. I hope you all enjoy. Please let me know what you think of this latest chapter…I LOVE feedback. J

* * *

"I'm gonna kick yo pretty ass in Rock Band."

"That'll be a big accomplishment."

While she'd never admit it Peyton had never been so happy to see Skills. She was more than happy to follow him home. Peyton allowed herself one look back as she and Skills made their way to her car. "Goodbye Lucas" she whispered as she mentally closed that chapter in her life then immediately kicked herself for her weakness when it came to him. She shouldn't be so sad he wasn't worth it she tried to coach herself, she didn't buy it. She climbed into the passenger side of her car and handed Skills the keys. Tomorrow, she'd be stronger tomorrow.

* * *

"Dammit Lucas." Nathan stood by one of the country club's front windows and watched Peyton leave with Skills. Over the years Nathan had come to feel an odd protectiveness towards the blonde who had once been his girlfriend. He hated to see her in so much pain and he KNEW she was in pain, more than she'd admit to. Peyton had always been fragile though she acted tough he hoped this didn't cause her to break. He made a vow to do what he could to make sure she made it through this. What he could do was limited by his torn loyalties. Lucas was his brother and Lindsey was sweet. They'd all thought Lindsey was wonderful for the way she'd brought Lucas back to life after he and Peyton broke up. But Nathan saw the way Lucas looked at Peyton. His brother was still in love with Peyton Sawyer by his own written admission he 'would always be in love with Peyton Sawyer.' The only person who didn't realize this was Lucas and unfortunately now it was too late. All they could do now was hope for the best.

* * *

Brooke was waiting for Lucas to approach her. It hadn't escaped her notice that he kept scanning the room. He was obviously looking for something or rather someone and by the look of disappointment that always flashed across his face he didn't see what he wanted. She wondered if Lindsey had noticed that Lucas kept looking for Peyton. Lindsey looked like a smart girl she had to know that Lucas wasn't all hers. But after today he was more hers. It took about 15 minutes but Lucas finally walked over to her.

"Having a good time?"

"She's not here and no I don't know where she is or who she's with."

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid with me Lucas Scott. You know who, the girl who sat through your wedding and put on a brave face for as long as she could. Don't act like you didn't see the tears on her face."

"I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"No she's not ok and you can't really think that she would be. You are not that dense."

"I just…"

"Just nothing Lucas you can't worry about Peyton, you made your choice. Live with it." With that Brooke walked off. She had always been a fan of dramatic exits and it didn't get better than that. Her mother hen instincts all came out when it came to Peyton.

* * *

Before Lucas knew it time had passed to the point that it was time for him and Lindsey to say their goodbyes. They were spending the night at the house and tomorrow morning Haley was taking them to the airport. He looked around once more for Peyton. Hoping against hope that this time he'd see her. She could be laughing with Brooke or flirting with one of the bartenders just as long as she was there. But she wasn't. No matter how many times he looked or how hard he wished she never appeared. He couldn't explain it but he needed to see her. Needed to make sure she was ok, that she'd be ok. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but they were moving on. He was with Lindsey…he'd married Lindsey…he loved Lindsey, now he just needed to believe it. He couldn't erase the look on Peyton's face as she fled to reception earlier from his memory. She'd looked devastated. It brought to mind the look that people had on their faces when their world as they knew it ended. And he could still recall with perfect clarity the anger he'd felt when he saw Peyton leave with Chris Keller earlier. Nathan was right he didn't have the right to be pissed but that just pissed him off. She would be ok she had to be. He'd never be able to live with himself if she wasn't. She had Brooke and their friends they'd help her. He scanned the room one more time. "I'm sorry Peyton…so sorry" he whispered to the empty space around him. He was so focused on his thoughts he hadn't heard Haley come up.

"You ok?"

"Wonderful. Couldn't be better."

"Then why don't I believe you.?"

"I need to see her."

"Lindsey's talking to her mom by the piano." At his stricken look Haley realized that wasn't the she he needed to see. Which had been her fear. "Oh Lucas."

"Where is she Haley. I need to make sure she's ok."

"She isn't ok Lucas and she's not going to be ok for a while. Why did you marry Lindsey if you were going to think about Peyton?"

"I love Lindsey, I do but I worry about Peyton. She's my friend. She's your friend too."

"I know but I haven't exactly talked to her lately. Lindsey is one of my best friends it feels a little like cheating. I don't know what to say."

"Hales I need you to watch over Peyton I can't."

"Peyton's got Brooke."

"Haley please." At the look she saw on his face Haley knew she had no choice.

"Ok if you promise to have a great honeymoon and remember I accept gifts."

"I love you."

"Love you too." Haley wished she had a mirror. If Lucas could see his own face he'd know what she knew after she read his latest novel. Lucas was not in love with his new wife. He loved her but he wasn't in love with her. Lucas had given his heart away a while ago to a blonde with an acid tongue and a sharp pencil.

Everyone took a group exhale after Lucas and Lindsey drove off. They'd be gone for almost two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always One Tree Hill and it's characters are all the sole property of Mark Schwahn and the CW I own nothing. If I did Sara wouldn't be dead and her and Clay would be happy but that's neither here nor there. **

**Please let me know what you guys think of the chapter. I love reviews!! :-)**

* * *

Peyton awoke with a start. Sun was glaring in her eyes and she most definitely was not in her bed. She was in a bed so that was a step in the right direction. Without making too much movement, there was no need to wake up the hangover she was sure to have, she tried to recall what exactly had led her to her current location and where that location was. She was drawing blanks. She spied her dress on a chair across the room and it all came flooding back. The wedding, the reception, Chris Keller, champagne, the bouquet toss and Skills she remembered all of it; some of it more vivid than other parts but all there. She silently groaned, Lucas was married, he had a wife. Someone other than her was waking up as Mrs. Lucas Scott today and that hurt. She sat up and was instantly assaulted with a hangover that had her laying right back down again. Skills walked in and climbed into bed next to her. "Morning P. Sawyer, I always did want you in my bed." He was trying to get her to smile but she couldn't; her face hurt in fact everything hurt. "'s not fair," she mumbled into the pillow she was currently trying to suffocate herself with. "Luke? Aww baby girl you just need to forget him. Luke ain't nothin' but a punk anyways." While she was delighted someone was on her side that she could commiserate with she felt she had to come clean. "Not Luke. You. It's not fair. You seem normal I feel like the bus from Speed just ran me over doing 70." He laughed at that. "You just ain't used to tequila. You'll get there." She had no doubt. It was time to face her life and having made that decision she swung her feet out of bed and tried not to notice when the room spun crazily away from her.

Brooke was worried. Peyton hadn't been home at all last night. Brooke had dozed in and out all night in the living room. After the reception Brooke had gone home expecting to see Peyton torturing herself with yet another copy of Lucas' book; to her surprise Peyton wasn't home and it hadn't appeared that she'd ever been home. There was no note and she'd checked the answering machine for the house phone and her voice mail for her cell and nada. It was like Peyton had vanished. She hadn't worried too much at first knowing that Peyton needed time. That was why she'd slept in the living room she'd wanted to be there for her friend as soon as she arrived home. Brooke was sure that she'd be needed to help Peyton get through the night. She'd been wrong. Wherever Peyton was she didn't seem to need Brooke. Brooke warred with herself between feelings of anger, sadness, helplessness and regret mixed with guilt. She was angry that Peyton would stay out all night without a call or a note; she had to know Brooke would worry. She was also angry at Lucas for not loving Peyton forever liked he'd promised he would. She felt helpless to relieve any of Peyton's pain at the same time she was being eaten alive by guilt at the knowledge that she had added to Peyton's pain in any way. When she'd agreed to help Haley get the country club she hadn't thought about how it would make Peyton feel. She hadn't seen it as the betrayal Peyton had. That was where her regret came in if she had it to do over she knew she would tell Haley that she was sorry but she couldn't help and that Tric was the new country club. Because in the end it hadn't been worth it; her good deed had not been worth the pain in Peyton's eyes when she realized that Brooke had gotten Lucas and Lindsey the country club for their reception. Mostly she just felt sad. Sad for both of them because anyone who had looked into Lucas Scott's eyes yesterday had to have seen the pain he couldn't quite hide. He may say he loves Lindsey and that he's moved on but Brooke knew better. Peyton's pain last night had been his pain, she'd bet a whole quarter's worth of sales on it. Noticing it was now 8 am Brooke called Haley and Nathan. Hopefully they knew where Peyton was.

Nathan answered the phone on the first ring. He didn't even have time to say hello before Brooke's panicked voice filled his ear.

"Have you seen Peyton?"

"What do you mean have I seen Peyton? We saw her yesterday." He was confused by her question and even more confused by the panic he could literally feel through the phone.

"Since the reception…have you seen her since the reception?"

"No, why?" Nathan caught Haley's eye and motioned her over.

"She's missing. She never came home."

"Brooke breathe. What do you mean she never came home? Where is she?"

"I don't know. She said she was going home to put on her pajamas. I thought she'd be here but she wasn't and I waited and waited. I slept on the couch waiting for here but she never came home." Haley could tell the Brooke's obvious distress was affecting Nathan so she took over the phone.

"Brooke I wouldn't worry she'll probably show up any moment now. She probably just took a drive or something. She might be at the cemetery visiting her mom."

"She was too drunk to drive last night. She wouldn't do that. But her car was missing from the parking lot. Ohmigod Haley what if she was in an accident? What if she's dead somewhere? Or in a coma; the hospital wouldn't be able to reach her dad or Derek and I don't know if I'm listed as her emergency contact. Do you really think she went for a drive?" Haley realized immediately that her attempt to calm her friend had just made everything 10 times worse.

"No, she wouldn't drive drunk. I have to go pick up Lucas and Lindsey and take them to the airport but Nathan could help you look for Peyton." Haley looked at Nathan after she realized she had just volunteered him but he nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok I'll wait for him here and I'll call Mouth and the guys and see if they know where she is."

Haley quickly got off the phone and exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked at Nathan. "Sorry to volunteer you sweetie but I don't think Brooke should be out looking for Peyton alone. I'd go but I have to get the newlyweds to the airport. I'll take Jaime."

"Ok. I agree she shouldn't be alone. I can't believe Peyton is missing. Guess yesterday hurt her more than we thought. Did you talk to her?" Nathan's voice was colored by a worry he couldn't disguise as possibilities began to run through his head of what could've happened to the blonde.

"I didn't have time to talk to her. I was so busy with the wedding. I don't know if I even said hi. Now I feel awful."

"It's not your fault. All of us knew she how hurt she was but none of us tried to help. I saw her leave I just thought she needed time alone." They'd all thought that. But Nathan should've known better. He knew her loner act was just an act of self preservation.

"We had other things to think about. I'll call you as soon as we leave the airport and you can give me an update and Jaime and I will meet up with you two."

The ride to the airport was uneventful. They were about 5 minutes away when Lindsey asked Jaime about his morning. Jaime broke the peace by announcing that, "Aunt Brooke called daddy. Peyton is missing."

Lindsey sputtered and Lucas went pale. "She's missing?" Even though it was Lindsey that asked the question it was Luke's eyes that bored into Haley. Haley tried to make her voice as nonchalant as possible. "Oh you know, Peyton didn't go home last night so Brooke is worried."

"Daddy went to help Aunt Brooke look for Peyton. Mommy and I are going to help too." Haley risked meeting Lucas's eyes and was immediately sorry. He looked haunted. They were approaching the drop-off area so Haley made a last ditch effort to put their minds at ease. "I'm sure Peyton will show up at home any minute now. Maybe she hung out with Chris Kel…" Haley stopped her thought train to late. She'd meant to calm suspicions not raise more in their place.

Lindsey jumped aboard Haley's abandoned train of thought and rode it all the way to the station. "I did see them talking in the lobby. Maybe they made plans for after the reception and he came back to pick her up. She probably had a blast and everybody's worried for nothing."

In the rear view mirror Haley saw Luke's mouth open like he was going to say something so she jumped in anxiously agreeing with Lindsey more to stop Luke than for any other reason but she had to admit the theory worked. "You know Linds you're probably right that sounds like something Peyton would do." She shot Luke daggers in the rear view mirror urging him to bite his tongue.

Luke couldn't believe Peyton was missing. He couldn't believe that he couldn't help find her. But they couldn't miss their plane; Lindsey was not exactly a Peyton fan to begin with. Luke had managed to stay out of the conversation so far through sheer force of will but he couldn't allow Haley to speak ill of Peyton even if it was only to comfort Lindsey. He couldn't explain it, didn't want to examine the reasons too closely but as soon as Haley made her comment about how disappearing for a night with Chris Keller sounding like Peyton he had to defend her. It was a natural response, a natural reaction despite the glare Haley was giving him. He ignored the glare. "That's not like Peyton at all. She wouldn't spend all night with Keller unless they were in a boxing ring." No one responded but it didn't matter. They'd reached the drop off point. As Lucas hugged Haley good-bye he whispered in her ear, "please let me know if you find out anything about Peyton. Text me." She nodded against his shoulder. He knew that until he heard from Haley that he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself. The honeymoon he'd been excited to go on this morning he now walked toward like a prisoner headed for the gallows. A dark cloud descended. She had to be ok, she had to be.

Peyton, totally oblivious to the stir her "disappearance" was causing all over town walked out of the relative safety of Skills' room and into the kitchen. Mouth was sitting on a bar stool eating cereal when she walked in and the bite he'd just put in his mouth ended up sprayed across the counter top. "You're alive." At Peyton's puzzled expression Mouth explained the manhunt Brooke was organizing. At first all she could do was laugh then she got serious. She needed to get home. It wasn't fair to worry Brooke. After thanking Skills for one of the BEST nights of her life in front of Mouth, Junk and Fergie; Peyton headed home.

As soon as Peyton walked through the front door she was attacked. She explained to Brooke and Nathan about going home with Skills and playing video games all night. She apologized for the worry she caused and headed for her room and the shower. Haley walked in the front door right as Peyton's bedroom door was closing. Nathan filled her in and the relief felt in the room was palpable. The three friends decided that while Luke and Lindsey were out of town they would all try to pull Peyton out of her funk. They made a pact not to allow her to mope.

Haley was home before she remembered another pact she had made that morning. She pulled out her phone and sent Lucas a text.

As soon as the plane landed Lucas turned his phone back on, keeping it in his pocket. He was equal parts relieved and terrified when he felt the vibration against his leg that signaled he had a message. He checked the message as soon as Lindsey went to find transportation to the hotel. It was from Haley.

'Safe'.


	7. Chapter 7

**I warn you now this is a short chapter and for that I apologize but it's a necessary transitional chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!! Thank you to all that review these chapters and this story your words of encouragement are much appreciated. **

**As always I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters they are the property of Mark Schwahn and the CW. If I did own them I'd never have a season that didn't have Lucas and Peyton...I think the should just change the name of the show since they've changed the entire show anyway. Just my 2 cents. **

**Please ENJOY & REVIEW!!!**

* * *

_Safe._

It had been a week since the wedding. Haley hated to admit it but life without Lucas was almost normal. She and Nathan had spent a lot of time with Peyton and Brooke and it reminded her of high school when they'd all been best friends. She felt like a traitor. Luke and Lindsey were here best friends but she found herself dreading their homecoming. It would destroy tentative peace they had found in their absence. The honeymoon was supposed to last 10 days and they were already on day 5.

* * *

Friday. Peyton had avoided the real world long enough. She decided to check on her record label. Walking into Tric was as bittersweet as always. She checked the main floor looking for glimpse of Lucas, sighing with equal parts relief and sadness when she didn't see him. She opened the door to Red Bedroom and relief washed over her. It hadn't changed. Her office had remained the same, it had stayed. As she sat down in her chair she noticed a note lying on top of her keyboard.

Blondie

Love the studio. I sound awesome!

Left you a copy, you're welcome. If you want a private concert call me.

You know you love Chris Keller!

296 – 7654

Despite herself Peyton found herself smiling. She never would've believed that Chris Keller would make her smile but he did. She popped the CD into the CD drive on her computer, turned the volume up and let Chris' bluesy voice transport her back to a time when pompadours were cool.

* * *

Brooke and Nathan were celebrating. Peyton had survived the week and she'd only spent one day in bed. Sunday she begged out of all their attempts to get her out of the house by saying she still felt hungover. Since that day though, she'd allowed them to drag her all over town. They'd been to the Zoo, the mall, the toothpick museum (which had been a very interesting find), they'd rented a boat and spent a day skiing at the lake, and they'd tried different restaurants everyday and had visited the ice cream shop more than once. "What's next on the list, Scott?"

"Putt- putt?"

"That'll work. Tomorrow?"

"We'll all meet at your place at 9?" At Brooke's look of horror Nathan quickly backpedaled. "We'll meet at 11 do lunch and then putt-putt."

Brooke smiled, "excellent" she agreed.

They were having Margaritas poolside at Naley's house. After Sunday Haley had vetoed alcohol around Peyton. Since Peyton was spending the day at work and Jaime was at preschool Brooke and Nathan were going to spend the day drinking and hanging out at the pool.

* * *

Haley's 5th period class was watching Romeo and Juliet when Haley's phone started ringing, she quickly hit the button that silenced it and sent the call straight to voice-mail. She carried her phone into the hallway to check her message. It was Lucas telling her that they were extending their honeymoon another week because Lindsey's mom wanted them to join her in France. Haley sent up a special prayer of thanks to whatever had driven Lindsey's mother to France. It looked like they were getting a reprieve from the drama that was sure to ensue just as soon as Luke and Lindsey returned. She felt bad for her moment of happiness at their extended absence but she wanted Peyton to have more time to heal. She just didn't know how long it would take a broken heart to heal. She hoped an extra week would at least provide Peyton's heart a few more stitches.

* * *

Peyton was smiling. She'd just listened to Chris's song for the second time in a row and she had to admit it was good. She decided to get up and eject the CD before she was tempted to just hit the rewind button on the stereo remote sitting on her desk. She was almost at the stereo when a new song started. Momentarily shocked she froze. She thought Chris had only recorded one song. If he recorded a whole CD at her studio she was going to have his head on a platter after she kicked his ass. Chris's voice once again filled the room but the lyrics were not anything she would have expected. Chris was singing a Charlie Chaplin song.

"_Smile, though your heart is aching._

_Smile, even though it's breaking._

_When there are clouds in the sky, you'll get by if you smile, _

_through your fears and sorrow."_

Peyton was crying before Chris even came to the end of the song. Through her tears she looked at his phone number. She never would've thought Chris Keller could do sensitive. He answered on the 3rd ring.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am loving the reviews!! I had no idea there was so much Keller support but I love it!! Chris will be around for a few more chapters so no worries. Please continue to leave feedback as it helps motivate me and sometimes gives me inspiration for where to take the story. Keller is the perfect example of that inspiration. Thanks for reading and I hope you all like this chapter!! As always ENJOY and REVIEW!!!**

**One Tree Hill and all it's characters are the sole property of Mark Schwahn and the CW...I own nothing. Darn!**

* * *

He answerd on the 3rd ring.

"The Keller."

Peyton sighed, but there was no censure in it. "Could you be more arrogant?"

"Probably, I'll put more effort into it. I knew you loved Chris Keller." Chris' dry tone produced a low chuckle from Peyton.

"Uh-oh Blondie you better watch it. A person might think you liked talking to me."

"That's crazy. Nobody would think that." There was a note of sarcasm in that statement.

"So what can Chris Keller do for Blondie?"

"At the risk of inflating your monstrous EGO I wanted to tell you good job with the songs. I loved the Charlie Chaplin Cover."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"So…ummm…good job." Peyton was at a loss. For the first time ever Peyton found herself wanting to have a conversation with Chris but, she had no idea how to have one. This was after all THE Chris Keller.

"Blondie has a pretty sweet set up."

"Thanks."

"I thought Lucas owned the club."

"Karen, his mom owns Tric. He's running it for her"

Chris let out a whistle. "His wife ok with you two sharing office space?"

"We do not 'share' office space. I rent an unused storage room and use it as my office."

"Yeah, yeah same thing. So how is Blondie going to make Lucas jealous?"

* * *

Peyton spent the next few days getting to know a different Chris Keller. One who was funny and self-deprecating, who was thoughtful and one who used cheesy pick up lines to get a laugh when he felt Peyton might get too sad. He was swinging by Tree Hill today. He had a window in his schedule and he wanted to hang out with her. The weird part for Peyton was she found herself looking forward to seeing him.

* * *

Brooke was suspicious. It had been almost a week since the Naley BBQ and Lucas and Lindsey were coming home in 3 days but if Peyton had noticed or was aware of their impending arrival she hadn't commented to any of her friends. Something was up she just knew it. She just didn't know what 'it' was…yet. She wanted Peyton happy and she seemed to be ok if not happy she wasn't sad or depressed Brooke was afraid of what would happen once Lucas returned. It was one thing for Peyton to know he was married to someone else it was another thing to expect her to coexist happily in the same small town as Lucas and said wife. They were bound to run into each other over time. Awkward was the word that came to mind. This was going to be so bad. All of Brooke's mother hen instincts came out in full force when it came to Peyton and now they were on red alert. Unfortunately they didn't know any more than Brooke when it came to figuring out how they were all going to get through this as friends. Brooke had spent yesterday hanging out with Haley, Nathan and Jaime when Haley had been the one to bring up sides. They were all worried that they would have to pick between Lindsey and Peyton and no one wanted to. Of course Haley as Matron of Honor was duty bound to root for Team Lindsey and Brooke was Team Peyton all the way. Nathan said he was Team Oh Look the Game's On. They needed to talk about this…they needed a plan.

* * *

Peyton arrived home from playing putt-putt with Chris to see Brooke staring into the fireplace with all the lights out. Uh-oh.

"Hey Brooke. We paid the electric bill this month didn't we?"

"We need to talk P. Sawyer."

"Those are the most dangerous 6 words I've ever heard."

"I'm serious Peyton. I'm worried about you."

"Me? Why?"

"Lucas. Lindsey. They come home in 3 days." By this point Brooke had abandoned her spot on the couch and was pacing the floor. She held up 3 fingers to illustrate to Peyton what they were dealing with.

"I know."

"Well aren't you upset or mad or something."

"Honestly Brooke I'm trying to be happy for them. I want Lucas to be happy. I've always wanted that."

"Yes but he used to be happy with you and I know you always wanted that."

"He picked Lindsey. What do you want me to do Brooke? I've already cried."

"I don't know! I want you to be mad he broke his promise. I want you to…be you."

"I am me. Look, I can't change what happened. I have to live with it and I'm trying. It's going to be hard when they come back. It's going to be hard to see them around town. It's been nice to not worry about running into Lindsey everywhere I go but I still miss him. I'll always miss him."

"Peyton…"

"It's ok Brooke. I just have to figure out who I am without him. It's a new chapter."

"You know I'm always here P. Anything you need." Brooke let it go. Peyton would talk when she was ready.

"I know Brooke. You've been a great friend. Except for the Country Club thing you've been amazing."

Brooke's cheeks went pink. Damn. Was nobody going to let her forget that?

* * *

Sunday Chase and Owen came over and they all took a road trip. There was a new boutique in a town that was an hour away and Brooke just had to check out the competition. It was a good day. Especially since the boutique proved to be a little sad when compared to the Clothes Over Bro's boutique which thrilled Brooke.

* * *

Brooke was not thrilled the next morning after reading a note left by Peyton on the kitchen counter.

**B.,**

**I need to figure out the plot for my next chapter.**

**I have to find me and I can't do that in Tree Hill. **

**I'll call you. Don't worry I won't do anything crazy. **

**Tree Hill is still home.**

**Love, P.**


End file.
